Death's Door
by Elusive Panther
Summary: "I collapsed on the floor, only the information now had sunk in. I held Maka's slowly growing cold body in my arms, her blood pooling around me. I hung my head and my mind went blank. My miester was dying, her dazed eyes staring back at me. What was going on? This couldn't be happening. It just couldn't" Character death, kinda. I don't really know how to explain it. Read & find out
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I wrote this before my first story, but, I just never posted it. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Soul Eater.**

-_Soul Eater-_

I ran through the cobble stone streets as the moon laughed. The rain had creased and we followed our target through the shadows. As we neared our target, I could see the sharp teeth shine of the keshin egg. I tightened my grip on Soul, as he appeared on the blade. He looked at me disapprovingly, since I had forced him into going on this mission. I knew this was going to be hard, since this was going to be our 99th keshin soul.

I jumped into the air, the moonlight glowing above me, as I swung down to cut the keshin in half. Once the blade touched it's body, it turned to smoke. I landed and went into fighting stance, trying to locate the keshin egg. I scanned the area, only to come up with nothing.

"Maka, it doesn't seem to be anywhere nearby, we should search another area." Soul said, once again appearing in the shine of the blade.

I didn't want to admit it, but Soul was right.

"I know, Soul, but I don't get it. How can something just evaporate into thin air? It just doesn't make any sense." I say, getting out of my fighting stance and Soul transformed into his human form.

Soul took a few steps forward and turned back to me, his face unreadable.

"Let's go, it's uncool to search for something you can't find."

I stared at the ground, then slowly nodded. I took a step forward, and before my foot touched the ground laughter rose to our ears. I spun around, trying to pin point the noise. I turn to Soul, and he to me. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. His face fell and he started to run towards me, screaming my name and telling me to run away. I didn't know what was going on, then I remembered.

I remembered what Lord Death had told us, he told us again and again that this was too much for us to handle. Why hadn't I listened? My stubbornness had gotten in the way and now we were in trouble. All because of me.

Soul's yells became white noise, and I fell to my knees. Time seemed to go in slow motion. I watched as my hands went to my torso, to find a giant black spike driven through. The spike slowly turned to black smoke and disappeared. Blood pooled around me. My blood. My mind went blank and I looked up to find Soul, horror painted on his face. He kneeled down, not knowing what to do. After a second of thought, he quickly picked me up bridal style, and ran to his motorcycle.

-_Soul Eater_-

What happened after that was a blur, as my soul was being tugged at. I could feel the wind of me riding in-between Soul and the dashboard. I could smell the exhaust and clean air. I could see Soul's eyes dart to me, then the road, then back to me again. I could taste blood in my mouth, and hear the rumble of the engine. I looked up and saw the moon above, now dripping in blood.

The humming of the engine stopped, Soul picked my up again, and sprinted up the steps of the DWMA. The lights in the hallways hurt my eyes and my blood left a trail throughout the school. I could see the eyes of students that hadn't gone home yet burn into me, their whispers loud enough for me to hear.

"Hey, Soul." I said smiling, hoping my voice wouldn't crack. He looked down at me with a surprised look on his face. "This is really uncool, huh?"

"Yeah, so to be cool you gotta live, 'kay?" He said, mostly reassuring himself more than me.

"Yeah, okay." I repiled with a smile still on my face.

Unfortunately, I spoke to soon. My face fell and I could feel my body go numb. I could hear muffled sounds of Soul yelling at me. My vision started to blur.

I could see the silhouettes of Black Star and Tsubaki rushing over to us. They started to yell and scream at me to "hang on" or "stay strong". What were they talking about? I could already feel my soul starting to separate from my body. Soul's breath ruffled my bangs and my hand dropped.

I looked up at Soul one last time, and said the first thing that came to mind;

"Soul, am I going to die?"

-_Soul Eater-_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey! Now updating all of my stories! Enjoy...hopefully...**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Soul Eater.**

_-Soul Eater-_

I ran through the school with Maka in my arms, her face looking paler with every step I took. I didn't know where I was going. A thousand thoughts ran through my head as I tried to stay focused on the task at hand. I searched the hallways for anyone that would help her. I didn't care who, I didn't care if I had to die in the process, I only cared if Maka was going to survive until the sunrise. She had to survive the night, if not then I might kill myself as well. I had promised that I would give my life for her, to die for her countless time, but now, instead of me, it was Maka.

I could see Maka's hand drop and her head tilt up at me. What surprised me most was the few word that escaped her lips;

"Soul, am I going to die?"

I stared down at her for a while, not sure on how to respond. I looked up to see the infirmary sign up ahead.

"You're not going to die. If you do, then I'll drag you back myself" I said, as I slammed the infirmary door open.

-_Soul Eater-_

I looked around the infirmary to only find Dr. Stein sitting at a desk staring at us. I rushed over and explained the situation so fast that even I didn't know what I had said.

"It's too late." He muttered.

"What?!" I yelled, not sure if I had heard him right.

"I said it's too late, her soul is already detached. Its impossible to save her. Usually, someone would die immediately after an attack like that, she had a lot of willpower to withstand that. Usually when that happens that person had something really important to do or say of cours-" Stein said blannly.

I collapsed to the floor, only now the information had sunk in. I held Maka's slowly growing cold body in my arms. I hung my head and my mind went blank. Dr. Stein kept talking but I didn't care. My miester was dying, her dazed eyes staring back at me. What was going on? This couldn't be happening. It just couldn't. I slowly lifted my head to look at Stein, determination blazing.

"I wanna know how to save her. I don't care if I die. I just want to bring her back. Now, you're going to tell me how to drag her back into this world. Now." I threatened.

"There is one way..." Stein started.

"Then tell us." A voice behind me voiced.

" I craned my neck to see Black Star standing in the doorway, looking deadly serious. Behind him was Tsubaki looking equally deadly as her miester, Kid with a shadow over his eyes, and the Tompson sisters looking like they were back on the streets. I turned back to Maka to see her eyes closed, and her chest not moving. I held my breath, hoping I was seeing things. Dr. Stein sensed my wave link and reassured my thoughts.

"Now there is one way to bring Maka back now that she completely dead."

"What do you mean 'dead'?!" Kid shouted.

"Do you mean if we bring her back, she'll be like Sid?" Liz growled.

"No, Maka will be alive and well. She won't be a zombie. All you need is her soul. If you have her soul, then there is a 50% chance of Maka coming back."

"Great! Now where do we get her soul?" Black Star shouted, now hyped up.

"Do you think we can get her soul back in the check out aile of Death Market? No! We have to get it back from a grim reaper." Kid exclaimed.

"Yeah, aren't you a son of a grim reaper also?" I said, slightly pissed off.

"Oh, yeah..." Kid said, slightly stunned that he hadn't thought of that before.

There was a long pause, that seemed to last forever. It was Stein who broke it the akward silence.

"Anyways, the only way to get her soul back is through a maze that's underneath DWMA, after you get through the maze, you will get to a pool of blood, you need to jump in and find her soul among all of the souls of miesters and weapons that have died before they could become death sythes. Only a grim reaper can get you back to the surface, that's where Kid steps in. Once you have Maka's soul return it to me as soon as possible. Good luck, you're gonna need it." Stein said, the last line muttered under his breath.

After that final word, we left Maka on a bed with the covers on top of her cold body, and filed out the door. I stopped on my way out.

"Stein, if you dare do anything to Maka that might change her, I'll kill you. Got it?" I threathened, glaring.

After that, I walked out the door, not wanting to hear Steins answer. As I walked down the hallways following the others, I started to wonder why Maka had so much willpower to stay alive that long. What was it? Dr. Stein said that she had something to do. But what?

Before I knew it, Kid had lead us underneath the DWMA.

We were either going to bring back Maka or die ourselves. And I had no intention of dying.

-_Soul Eater-_

**A/N: I'm sorry! Though Maka is one of my favorite characters, I had to kill her. Please do not kill me. Please read on, I have the next chapter already written so if you like this, hopefully you do, please tell me and I'll update faster. Thanks for reading! Once again, don't kill me! If you really want to know what happens in the end, PM me and I'll give you a spoiler. Thanks! R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated for a while. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Soul Eater**

-_Soul Eater-_

Kid led us deeper and deeper into the ground underneath the DWMA. The tunnels were dark, dirty, smelly, gross, and to Kid's great sorrow, unsymmeticial. We walked silently through the tunnels, as we passed corpses that were laid against the walls and the stone ground. Some were skeletons, some still had rotting flesh on their bones.

I passed a man on the floor, dead. His corpse was fairly resent, and the cause of death was simple; a giant hole in his chest, right to the heart. He also had his right eye, to have seemed to have been ripped out of his skull at some time.

Around an hour passed until we saw something up ahead. It wasn't the beginning of the maze or a door. It was…a bunny. A freakin bunny was blocking our path to the door that would lead us to the maze entrance. Everybody stopped in their tracks, except Patty who crawled over to the small furry creature despite her sister's warning. Patty slowly reached out a hand to pet the brown rabbit, suddenly, it grew ten times its size and grew three sets of shark like teeth. Uncool to copy someone's own teeth.

Patty withdrew her hand and put it over her shoulder, indicating to be handed something. Liz seemed to understand her and nodded slightly. In a flash of light, Liz transformed into her weapon form and flew into her sister's hand. Patty stood up with a shadow over eyes, then lifted the gun at the now rabid rabbit's face. It snarled at her, saliva dripping from its mouth. Patty lifted her head to show an evil crazed look in her eyes and a grin to match, as if madness had taken over her. Patty shot te monster mericilessly multiple times, even long after it's death. After Patty was through and had her fun, the monster bunny was now a quarter of its size, and it's guts were splattered on the ground and walls, it's blood oozing down into the cracks in the floor, which only made the smell worse.

I stare at the now deformed creature in shock. Patty had some serious issues she needed to work out.

-_Soul Eater-_

Darkness. Darkness. Darkness.

It was cold. Lonely. Was this what it felt like to be dead?

No. I couldn't be dead. Soul. Soul said…..

He said….he would take me back….he said he would save me…..

But….I'm not sure…..But, what's my last name?

I….don't remember.

-_Soul Eater- _

We continued on like nothing happened. Which wasfine. It was cooler this way. We just needed to get Maka's soul ASAP. Black*Star opened the big cement double doors to the maze, and, to our surprise, found a three foot man standing in front of another door.

"Just our luck, a lepercon." I said, dully.

"That's not nice, Soul. You shouldn't call other people lepercons jst because they look like one." Tsubaki said in a motherly voice.

"Like I care. It's uncool to be stopped by a midget." I sad forcefully.

I tried to walk pass, but I soon got a sword in my face. Personal space, anyone?

The midget had magically gotten the sword from what seemed, out of thin air. I transformed my arm into a blade, just to show that I wasn't unarmed either.

At this, the midget smirked. And that simply ticked me off.

The sword glowed, and then slowly disappeared. In it's place….was a bazooka.

And with that final thought, we all silently agreed to start running like hell.

-_Soul Eater-_

**A/N: Sorry that it's so short, but, I REALLY had no inspiration. I didn't want to write this, but I had to, for my awesome fans. For those who read Demon's Past, I only started working on it today, so sorry. Thanks for reading, so sorry for the slow update, I'll try harder on the next chapter. R&R!**


End file.
